Forum:Sooo... any admins still around?
See title - does anyone from the admin group still check this wiki on a regular basis? Main page needs updating (I put the pirate career changes on the Editcopy), and it would be quite handy to have someone who can do page deletions too... --Ailar 08:56, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah sorry. I'm still around. Just been busy lately and once you get behind its hard to catch up. I never did the Patch notes and frontpage much but I'll look into it. I'll also check out other maintenance stuff soon. --Lord Alderaan 10:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Welcome back! Main page update is done - Kirkburn, one of the Wikia staff, chaged permissions so that registered users can edit the mainpage, which I did. I also started to prepare a new version of the main page that works with the new Monaco skin on Wikia. It's just about ready to be put in, for now you can find it at User:Ailar/Sandbox#New_Main_Page. No real redesign (which I'm not good at anyway), just porting it over to the new layout as good as I could. :Oh, and remember that bot run we talked about a while ago, where you wanted to add the automatically generated SMW mission and NPC lists to the city articles? That one would be good to have :) --Ailar 11:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, this seems like as good an opportunity as any - I might suggest having Ailar as a new admin to increase coverage of the site. He looks to be doing great work to the site! Essentially, are there any objections from current admins? :Regarding the main page - okay if I leave it to you to implement now? If there's anything you want help with, just ask :) It can always be tweaked after it goes live, anyway. Kirkburn (talk) 14:48, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I still find it hard to find time to spend on the wiki. I'm all for making Ailar admin. Mopster and Adtherat are my seniors but I haven't seem them around much so I guess its Ok. Atm I don't have much time to look at that bot run I'm sorry but I'll check on it asap. --Lord Alderaan 09:56, 31 July 2008 (UTC) The mission location update run is now in progress. It'll take some time and might require some minor damage control afterward. See User:PBOTs for more info. --Lord Alderaan 16:06, 6 August 2008 (UTC) BUMP If there are no active admins around to argue against it, I'm thinking of asking the Wikia-team to be promoted to admin. This way there's at least one active to do the dirty work no user wants or are able to do ;) I have experience and a understanding of wiki's from my job as I was responsible for the internal Wiki there over a period of 2 years. I might not be the most creative creature on the planet, but as far as I'm concerned that's not a big issue here atm. --MiniPax 09:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC)